Le gage
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Gagner dans toutes les catégories, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. S'exprimer l'un vers l'autre, c'était ce qu'ils rêvaient. Se redécouvrir, c'était ce qu'ils espéraient. Fusionner, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. La danse des cartes, l'instinct, les regards, tout voulait les réunir, mais l'avouer revenait à quitter le Jeu. "Et quitter le Jeu, c'est le perdre. Et perdre, c'est leur peur"


**Le gage**

**Ladies and gentlemans! Me voilà à nouveau auprès de vous afin de vous faire part de ma dernière création (ça sonne un peu comme un savant fou, non?) Bref! Etant récemment inscrite sur le site de la Ficotheque Ardente, les administrateurs m'ont laissé participer à un défi. Il s'agit d'écrire une fiction (avec un lemon) en se basant sur une citation, une image, une phrase, etc.**

**Je vous joint les détails du défi:**

**Citation :**  
**« L'amour est souvent une partie où chacun des deux joueurs, tour à tour, croit qu'il va perdre et se hâte de corriger son jeu. »**  
**Paul Léautaud.**

**Contraintes :**

**Interdiction d'utiliser les mots suivants : peinture, sentiments et plaisir.**  
**Obligation d'utiliser les mots suivants : Dès, hésitation, white spirit, ciré, et crème.**

**Voilà, il s'agit de mon premier défi sur ce site mais pas de mon premier lemon. En toute honnêteté, un truc me dérange dans cette fiction mais impossible de dire quoi. C'est comme si je n'étais satisfaite qu'à 80%... Je suis frustrée!**

**Enfin voilà, ce n'est pas bien important.**

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce petit moment de littérature (... enfin... euh... lecture, plutôt...)**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et merci de lire!**

/°~0~*o*~0~°\

« Je me fais royalement, superbement, originalement et définitivement chier », annonça quelqu'un caché sous une pile d'oreillers éparpillés sur le sol.

Matt, assis à côté, quitta l'écran de sa console pour observer le tas de cousins.

« Commences par sortir de là-dessous. Je me vois mal parler à un oreiller qui s'ennuie.

La pile de polochons se détruisit de l'intérieur pour laisser un jeune homme blond en sortir.

« On dirait un poussin qui sort de son œuf, remarqua Matt avant de se prendre un cousin sur la tête.

_ Va te pendre, Matt.

_ Je ne faisais que partir dans une envolée lyrique de comparaison littéraire, cher Mello. Je ne comprends pas cet excès soudain de violent à ma charmante personne.

_ J'ai dis à ta charmante personne d'aller se pendre.

_ Eh bah ton odieuse personne à toi n'a qu'à aller s'ennuyer pour le restant de ses jours ! bouda Matt en retournant jouer à sa console.

_ Matt… T'es chiant…

_ Oui, je sais, sourit l'interpellé. Si tu t'ennuies à ce point-là, t'as qu'à aller jouer avec N… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un autre oreiller rencontra son visage.

« Nul ! Idée rejetée !

_ Mais je te l'ai même pas encore d…

_ Je m'en fous ! Je ne ferais rien avec lui !

_ Gamin, marmonna Matt ».

Un énième oreiller l'atteint et Mello commençait à manquer de munitions pour frapper son meilleur ami.

Celui-là, quand il le voulait, il pouvait sortir les pires idées de la galaxie sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand on disait « pires idées », ça avait presque toujours un rapport avec Near, bizarrement.

Une odeur agressait continuellement les narines de Mello, accentua son agacement, pendant qu'il refaisait le compte de ses munitions contre Matt et sa stupidité. Une vieille odeur de White-Spirit. Linda devait encore laisser parler son art… Et vu son sourire mauvais, elle était à coup sûr en train de dessiner Mello sous son tas de cousins. Linda adorait reproduire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Un simple jeu de cartes, Mello, insista l'enfoiré roux en le sortant de sa demi-rêverie.

_ Tu me vois jouer aux cartes avec lui ? soupira le blond

_ Oui, bien sur ! »

Encore un cousin dans la tête. Mello devrait se recharger vite à cause de la vitesse avec laquelle ils fusaient.

« Personnellement, une partie de carte avec Mello ne me dérangerait pas ».

Les deux meilleurs amis relevèrent la tête.

Near était là, debout au-dessus d'eux, les mains derrière le dos et l'air intéressé par leur discussion. Matt lui offrit son plus beau sourire de manipulateur qui avait tout prévu tandis que Mello préparait son poing.

« Tu savais qu'il nous écoutait, enfoiré de rouquin !

_ Eheh… peut-être.

_ Ça ne change rien au problème ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec lui !

_ Tu as peur de perdre ? demandèrent en chœur les deux adolescents ».

Mello était désormais sur le point de commettre un double meurtre bien gore, bien sanglant, bien comme il faut…

« Vous êtes aussi chiant l'un que l'autre, vous deux…, soupira-t-il avant d'abdiquer silencieusement. Quand ?

_ Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, répondit Near. J'ai un jeu de carte dans ma chambre que Roger m'a donné.

_ Il te refile ses vieilleries ? demanda Matt.

_ Il semblerait ».

Mello ricana.

Jouer à un jeu de carte contre Near serait un énième moyen qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se mesurer à lui. Le principe d'un jeu de carte, c'était toujours de réfléchir à ses actions après celle d'un autre, le tout enrobé dans de la chance.

Bien que Mello n'aimait pas trop compter sur le hasard, il devait avouer que ce genre de défi était réellement excitant. Le blond se disait que l'un des charmes du hasard, c'était qu'on ne pouvait le prévoir et que cet image de l'inconnu était très attirante.

Se levant en chœur, les deux rivaux s'en allèrent en direction du couloir.

« Les dés sont jetés », pensa sadiquement Matt en retournant jouer.

Le jeune russe suivit le petit albinos jusque dans sa chambre, ne s'étonnant pas de la voir parfaitement propre et rangée, alors que la sienne restait et resterait à tout jamais un bordel sans nom.

Sans manières, ni cérémonies, Near s'assis sur le sol après avoir attrapé son oreiller et le tendit à son invité qui refusa d'un geste de la main. En silence, l'albinos laissa tomber le polochon un peu plus loin derrière son dos, sans en tenir compte.

« Alors, Near ? Poker, Belote, Tarot ?

_ Poker, de préférence.

_ Très bon choix ».

Mello attrapa le paquet de carte avec agilité et commença à mélanger les bouts de feuilles plastifiées entre ses doigts. Mécaniquement, son adversaire enroulait une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index, le regardant faire avec intérêt.

Mello se sentit fier d'éveiller l'attention de quelqu'un d'aussi énigmatique que le jeune albinos.

Les cartes furent distribuées et déjà, le blond se sentit en difficulté car, le but de ce jeu était de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Hors, personne au monde n'était plus fort que Near à ça. Mais d'un autre côté, Mello avait un avantage, c'était la feinte. Chose que Near ne savait pas bien faire émotionnellement parlant.

Bon… un avantage et un inconvénient pour chacun. Ca faisait un bon ex aequo pour commencer une partie.

Etrangement, le fougue Mello, pourtant adepte des sensations fortes, perdait peu à peu sa colère. Il y avait quelque chose de passionnant dans le fait de jouer au poker. C'était un jeu subtil qui demandait de la réflexion et de l'anticipation. Tout ce qu'il aimait en somme.

Les jetons utilisés étaient des vieux boutons que Near avait rapidement sortis d'une vieille boite perdue aux tréfonds de son placard. De quoi jouer le rôle de la mise.

La partie débuta enfin.

Mello contempla la main qu'il avait piochée. Déjà, toutes sortes de scénarios passaient dans sa tête. S'il piochait un as, un roi, un sept ou un valet au prochain tour, il aurait bien débuté.

Pour commencer, il devait au moins garder l'espoir que son adversaire laisserait passer quelque chose sur son visage. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il vit, c'était du détachement. Il en soupirait d'agacement dans son fond intérieur. Ô combien il le détestait quand il faisait ça…

Mais d'un autre côté, il s'amusait à guetter les changements. L'observation était tout ce qu'on demandait d'un successeur de L.

Near, quant à lui, regardait successivement Mello et son jeu. L'un pour prévoir, l'autre pour attaquer. Son adversaire faisait un admirable travail sur lui-même en dissimulant ainsi ses émotions. Par contre, le jeu de Near ne lui était pas extrêmement favorable. Or, il ne devait absolument pas perdre face à son rival. Bien que ce jeu soit du hasard complet, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déposséder sa première place.

« Alors, Near ? Tu te couches ? demanda innocemment le russe.

_ … je préfère suivre ».

C'était risquer de continuer la partie avec une mauvaise main mais ils n'étaient qu'en début de partie. C'était bien trop tôt pour s'avouer vaincu.

Non. Il ne perdra pas « encore » contre Mello.

Les deux passèrent quelques tours. Le blond se retrouva dans une passe difficile. Il devait encore se trouver un roi pour faire un éventuel « Carré ». Cette partie allait trainer en longueur…

« Je mise un peu plus », tenta tout de même le bluffeur pour faire croire à Near qu'il était bien partie pour vaincre.

S'il mettait l'adolescent couleur crème au pied du mur, sa victoire serait totale. Mais connaissant Near, il allait peser le pour et le contre, éventuellement se souvenir des cartes utilisées… Il en était bien capable, le bougre.

Mais sa stratégie valait le coup d'être tentée. Elle ferait au moins glisser un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale du premier de la Wammy's House.

Ce dernier camouflait son agacement.

Mello semblait avoir une bonne main tandis que lui se bataillait avec sa chance pour avoir, au moins, une simple paire. D'un autre côté, il suspectait Mello de bluffer complétement car, s'il avait une si bonne main qu'il le laissait entendre… pourquoi la partie continuait-elle ? Pour le bonheur de lui laisser un faux espoir ? Ce serait bien digne de Mello ce genre de manœuvre.

Comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

Comment ne pas perdre à nouveau son cœur contre lui ? Le peu de cœur qui restait prisonnier de sa propre raison. Car oui, nuit et jour, Near se battait contre une émotion bouillante qui grandissait dans sa poitrine à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il ne citait pas lequel ça faisait trop mal d'y penser.

Cette partie de carte… c'était encore une bataille cachée. Si Near gagnait, il baisserait encore plus dans l'estime de Mello. Mais s'il perdait, ne serait-ce pas la même chose ? Car quand on dépasse un objectif, celui-ci n'est plus intéressant. Mello se lasserait de lui et l'ignorerait définitivement… Une citation vue en cour de **langue étrangère française** passa dans son esprit « _Qu'importe le temps, qu'importe le vent mieux vaut ton absence que ton indifférence_ ». Rien ne pouvait être plus vrai.

_Je ne peux pas perdre !_

Near refit travailler ses méninges pour ne plus penser à son funeste destin : la solitude.

Mais difficile de ne pas s'y refléter dans ses prunelles bleutées. Mello l'observait avec toute la fierté du monde réunit en un seul individu. Son sourire s'étalait tout comme sa jambe gauche sur le sol.

« Mello… »

Near ignorait pourquoi il commençait une conversation avec lui. Le bluffeur aussi en parut étonné.

« Rajoutons du piquant dans ce jeu… »

_Oh non… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_ pensa Near en voulant se rattraper, sans pourtant y parvenir.

« Donnons un gage au perdant de chaque partie ».

Trop tard. Il avait dit _la_ bourde.

Néanmoins, cette bourde fut à double tranchant car, certes, elle gênait Near de s'être laissé aller à son instinct de joueur, mais cette proposition touchait aussi Mello qui y compris une menace. En effet, il fallait être sûr de sa victoire pour lancer ça à son adversaire qui vous faisait comprendre depuis un bon moment qu'il avait tous les moyens de vous vaincre.

Near aurait compris sa manœuvre de bluff ? Ou en était-ce aussi une ?

Soudainement, Mello se sentit perdant avant l'heure.

Near devait préparer quelque chose. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et cet air presque aguicheur qu'il lui lançait ! C'était pour prendre de la hauteur et lui faire perdre ses moyens !

Il devait pourtant faire comme s'il était encore en position de supériorité. C'était sa seule façon de gagner face au potentiel bluff de Near.

Non, il ne perdrait pas « encore » son cœur face à Near.

« Bien sûr, Near. J'osais à peine te le proposer tu semblais en difficulté… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Near qui se sentit perdant de son effet. Jusqu'où allaient-ils bluffer comme ça ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne craque ? Jusqu'à ce que le sort en désigne un par manque de patience ?

Un faux sourire passa les lèvres du jeune albinos.

« Tu as déjà des idées en tête, _Mero _? sourit sadiquement le plus jeune en appuyant sur un accent russe ironique.

_ Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir me dire que le « grand Near » m'a ciré les chaussures et a été aux petits soins pour moi durant tout un mois.

_ Je préfère que les règles du jeu ne touchent que la soirée. Ça vaut mieux pour toi et moi.

_ Toi aussi tu as réfléchis à un ou deux gages, mon très cher _Niar _? »

Un sourire tendu lui répondit, ce qui rendit le blond particulièrement sceptique. Depuis quand le génie blanc pouvait avoir une expression si amère sur le visage ? Il devait être en train de penser à quelque chose qui le gênait – si cette chose existait belle et bien. C'était perturbant de voir Near gêné et il semblait que Mello y était lié.

Il devait le découvrir ce soir. Il n'aurait pas de meilleure chance pour cela.

« Dans ce cas, terminons-en maintenant, Near ».

Mello abattit ses cartes, surprenant le plus petit.

Un Carré des cartes 3 et 7.

Near avait perdu cette manche et ne cacha pas son déplaisir.

« Je t'ai eu, sourit le vainqueur.

_ Revanche, clamât l'autre, du tac au tac.

_ Avant cela… ton gage, mon petit _Niar_.

_ Que veux-tu ? soupira le génie déchu.

_ Embrasse-moi ».

Le silence les entoura.

« Pardon ?

_ Embrasse-moi ».

Ce n'était pas une blague. Mello devait avoir pété un câble. Ou alors il cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'humilier en passant par le biais de son corps – qui était la seule chose personnelle que Near possédait. Ou alors… il avait découvert les émotions qui noyaient le cœur de Near… Aucune de ces perspectives ne convenaient à ce celui-ci. Autant mourir maintenant, ce serait plus rapide et moins cruel.

« Tu n'as pas à discuter, Near. C'est ton gage et tu dois le faire. Aurais-tu perdu ton honneur ? »

L'insulte déguisée ne lui plut pas.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes quelque chose comme ça ?

_ J'ai mes propres raisons… »

Voyant que la discussion n'aboutirait pas, Near choisit de se taire et de contempler l'être qui venait de lui faire part de cette étrange demande. L'incertitude le gagnait de plus en plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne sentait pas vraiment qu'il avait le choix.

Laissant tomber les cartes devant lui, il marcha à quatre pattes pour se glisser jusqu'à son rival immobile. Et pendant que la scène hors norme arrivait, il en venait à se demander s'il devait se contenter de lui obéir bien gentiment ou s'il pouvait se permettre la folie de tenter de le séduire. De toute façon, plus rien n'avait de sens ce jour-là.

Bref, Near hésitait et, étrangement, son hésitation le penchait plutôt du côté de la seconde option.

Sa marche féline l'amena devant son interlocuteur qui s'autorisait juste à le regarder attentivement. Pas de geste ni de parole brusque. Juste de la patience et de l'intérêt.

Les mains prenant appuies sur ses cuisses, Near se suréleva jusqu'à faire face au vainqueur du jour. Les yeux bleus de Mello semblaient plus pétillants et ses pupilles se dilataient avec excitation. Un fin sourire couvrit son visage pendant que l'autre approchait sa figure avec une sensualité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

La paire de lèvre du jeune adolescent frôla celle de Mello en simulant de la retenue et de la candeur. En vrai, il ne faisait que le faire languir.

« Near. Le gage, s'impatienta Mello ».

L'interpellé sourit en prenant les épaules du russe entre ses bras fins pour coller sa poitrine à la sienne. Cela fait, il lui lança un regard langoureux et plein de brillance avant de clore cette torture en rejoignant leurs deux paires de lèvres aguicheuses. Le contact brûla leurs bouches mais ils n'en avaient que faire. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient remarquer était que c'était bon et qu'ils en redemanderaient.

Near jouait en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Mello, s'amusant à la tirer, à la mâchouiller, à la lécher, pour lui faire déchiffrer son besoin comme un message codé. Comprenant la demande, le blond laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir pour laisser Near l'embrasser comme il le lui avait demandé. Mais il rêvait de mener la danse.

Leurs langues s'emmêlaient avec fougue, ne les chauffant que davantage de l'intérieur de leurs corps. Le baiser était plutôt hasardeux mais il n'en était pas moins délectable.

Near sentit qu'il n'avait plus d'oxygène dans ses poumons et retira ses lèvres de là où elles étaient perchées. Ils haletèrent ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ca… c'était un vrai baiser », remarqua justement le blond en relevant la tête vers le plafond alors qu'il prenait appuie sur ses bras posés derrière lui.

Ses joues étaient plus rosées que d'ordinaire et son souffle haché, tout comme le génie en face de lui. Ce dernier retourna soudainement s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était, bien que ses joues trahissaient l'action postérieure.

« Je veux toujours ma revanche », expliqua-t-il avec une lueur odieuse dans le regard.

C'était ce qu'aimait Mello. Cette dépravation qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il la voulait tout de suite. Mais soit, il allait attendre et jouer le jeu comme un adulte respectable et maitre de soi.

Les cartes reprirent place dans leurs mains et ils recommencèrent à jouer.

_J'ai perdu la manche précédente_, pensa Near._ Mais je peux changer ça à mon avantage pour celle-ci. Je ne veux plus perdre…_

« Brelan », sourit Mello en posant ses cartes sur la plateforme.

Near regarda tranquillement le sourire confiant de son adversaire…

… avant de déposer une Quinte sous son nez.

« J'ai gagné cette manche », ricana-t-il.

/°~0~*o*~0~°\

« Déshabilles-moi », demanda Near.

Les mains baladeuses de Mello se retrouvèrent partout à la fois. Il en profitait pour le toucher, le sentir, l'apprécier. La chemise fine envoyait des frissons à chaque contact. Les boutons sautèrent dans la pièce en même temps que Near soupirait d'aise sous l'air frais qui frappait sa peau bouillante de désir.

Le pantalon glissa grâce aux dents du blond, agissant comme un chat ayant attrapé une proie.

Les caresses étaient douces, envieuses, séductrices. Les lèvres chaudes, passionnées et dépravées. Les cœurs étaient battants, forts et rigoureux.

Near sentit les doigts enrouler sa verge sans tact ni retenue. Un gémissement lui avait à peine échappé que, déjà, Mello bougea sa main de haut en bas, se nourrissant des hoquets sensuels du jeune albinos. Le contact était si étroit et si doux qu'ils pourraient en pleurer de délectation. Arrivant proche de la frontière de l'orgasme, Near commençait à tendre ses muscles par réflexe. Il aurait pu jouir mais Mello dû s'arrêter à contre cœur car, si Near le faisait maintenant, la partie finirait trop vite.

Le gage était déjà terminé.

/°~0~*o*~0~°\

« Lèche-moi ».

La seconde victoire de Near amena les lèvres rougies de Mello contre sa poitrine dénudée. D'une simple pression de la langue contre sa hanche, un gémissement échappa au gagnant. La vilaine s'aventurait autour du nombril, passa la zone en suçotant une petite partie de la peau, remonta ensuite jusqu'au torse de Near et alla lécher une des deux pointes qui l'appelaient.

« Mello… », murmura le jeune adolescent pendant que la langue roulait autour de son téton avant d'aller le toucher et de le suçoter.

Mello accomplit cet acte à plusieurs reprises aux deux pointes rougies et enflées, s'attirant un nombre incalculable de cris retenus et de gémissements dépravés.

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Near faire ce genre de bruit. Et surtout pas devant lui.

Surtout pas **par** lui.

La langue râpeuse arriva plus tard dans le cou sensible du génie blanc, passa lécher les lèvres de ce dernier avant de redescendre sadiquement vers en bas.

Les côtes, les hanches, l'abdomen, partout et nulle part.

« Ahh… hun… M-Mel… »

Il tremblait. Near tremblait en sentant la langue qu'il avait demandée se glisser sur son sexe dressé. C'était tellement plus gênant à vivre qu'à réclamer qu'il en criait presque. Juste des coups de langue maitrisés… Mello était un monstre de cynisme.

Le muscle chaud disparut et Near ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait mécaniquement fermés.

Fin du gage.

/°~0~*o*~0~°\

« Suce-moi »

Near retira les vêtements du vainqueur de la manche précédente.

Il ne se posait pas de question car seul l'instant présent comptait. Il rêvait de faire ça et enfin, ses mains tremblantes avaient le droit de le toucher sans retenue.

Nu et allumé comme la flamme d'une bougie, Mello laissa le perdant descendre sa tête vers son pénis en le regardant avec l'incarnation du péché de la luxure dans les yeux. La courbe que le dos de Near faisait en s'abaissant sur lui semblait harmonieuse et délicate.

Il semblait si fragile et si divin d'un côté, alors que ses actions venaient d'un démon de sensualité. Il retenait les pensées de Mello depuis si longtemps.

Ses pensées se brouillèrent quand il sentit une chaleur plutôt humide glisser sur son bas-ventre. Prenant le bout en bouche, Near aspira en découvrant tout l'art qu'était la perversité.

« Gggh… Near, merde… »

L'encouragement de ce gémissement de contentement aida Near à baisser sa tête encore plus bas, englobant de plus en plus l'autre dans sa bouche souillée. Il tenta ses expériences personnelles, cherchant à procurer le plus de sensations possible à son partenaire. Ainsi, il fit basculer sa tête sur le côté et laissa le sexe de Mello cogner l'intérieur de sa joue. Pour appuyer les sensations, il aspira une partie de l'organe avant de revenir à des mouvements réguliers.

Pendant tous ces textes, Mello tentait de garder sa fierté en s'empêchant de gémir. Mais les sensations passaient partout dans son corps. Sa colonne vertébrale vibrait alors que sa vue se brouillait. Il pouvait sentir son bas-ventre le bruler alors que la douceur des lèvres de Near faisait office de réconfort.

Les longs va-et-vient commencèrent avec retenu, car la crainte de faire un faux pas ne pouvait les quitter, mais la situation les gagna vite et Near se retrouva à bouger rapidement et dans un désordre total.

« Near… Stop… »

Obéissant, l'albinos retira sa bouche en laissant sa salive le relier à Mello.

Oui, il devait s'arrêter. Il devait s'arrêter avant le dernier round.

L'ultime manche se passa dans un silence sensuel. Tous deux étaient excités au possible et ne pouvaient presque plus se retenir. Il fallait vite que l'un d'eux gagne car la tension était à son comble et chacun savait quel serait le dernier gage.

« Quinte », susurra Mello avec un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Near sentit presque le blond à ses côtés mais la partie n'était pas encore finit. Le russe commençait à s'approcher quand Near plaqua ses cartes contre la bouche du plus âgé pour l'embrasser derrière les cartes.

« Quinte Flush Royal », dit-il en un soupir.

Mello avait complétement perdu ce combat.

« Fais-moi l'amour », avait immédiatement ordonné Near.

Pas de discussion possible. Ils le voulaient tous les deux maintenant.

L'envie poussa Mello à se jeter littéralement sur son camarade qui vit sa tête se coller contre l'oreiller qu'il avait placé négligemment derrière son dos avant leur toute première partie. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient avec une passion non feinte pendant que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Impatient jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs âmes, les deux se regardèrent en posant leurs front côte à côte. D'un geste imprécis, Near agrippa le poignet de son amant du soir pour l'amener tendrement près de sa bouche. Sa petite langue alla se poser sur les doigts fins qui se laissaient faire. Finalement, ces derniers se laissèrent guider à travers les muscles humides des lèvres de Near.

Suçotant gentiment les doigts pour les humidifier, le génie blanc lança un regard inquisiteur au deuxième meilleur élève de l'orphelinat. Faisait-il ça bien ?

Ses yeux lui répondirent oui.

Agissant à son tour, Mello sortit ses doigts de là où ils étaient pour les guider vers l'entrée intime de Near.

Poussant légèrement à l'intérieur, le blond sentit une paire de bras s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Near serrait les dents en tremblant de tout son corps.

« Accroches-toi à moi, conseilla le russe entre deux soupire d'aise.

_ Humm… Mello… »

L'appelé sourit avec fierté en appuyant encore plus sur la partie sensible de Near, rentrant ses doigts plus loin encore. Y allant petit à petit, il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Mello sentent ses doigts bien à l'intérieur. Il écarta son index de son majeur, provoquant une plainte de malaise de l'orphelin blanc. Mello se stoppa temporairement afin de laisser Near calmer sa douleur, puis il reprit en faisant attention.

La torture séductrice dura jusqu'à ce que Mello, dans un baiser ébouillanté, ne décide de sortir ses doigts avec maitrise. Near laissa échapper un cri qu'il chercha à dissimuler en mordant ses lèvres. Voyant du sang apparaitre dessus, le russe blond alla les embrasser et y lécher la trace de souffrance.

« Mello… Mel… Huu…

_ J'y vais », admit-il en relevant son amant pour le serrer contre son torse chauffé de leurs activités.

Relevant son bassin, Near se laissa descendre jusqu'à rentrer en contact avec la verge de l'autre. Il commença à la recevoir en lui avec un certain mal-être, enfouissant son visage rouge comme le sang qui coulait encore sur son menton. Plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait subir la douleur qui l'écartelait plus bas.

Mais, étonnement, Mello se montra particulièrement avenant avec lui. Il lui murmurait que tout allait bien et qu'il ferait tout pour que la douleur passe rapidement.

Malgré cela, Near tremblait et sentait même quelques larmes salées inonder ses yeux gris entrefermés. Passé cette étape, le blond refusa tout mouvement tant que Near continuait de gémir à cause de la douleur qu'il lui faisait endurer. Dans un infime espoir de l'occuper pour lui faire oublier qu'il souffrait, Mello embrassait toute partie de peau qu'il pouvait, léchant un énième fois les lèvres meurtris du plus jeune.

« M-Mello… S'il-te-plait… B-bouge maintenant ».

Relativement obéissant, l'interpellé commença à se mouvoir mais s'arrêta en sentant Near gémir bruyamment. Inquiet, il jeta un regard à son visage.

Ce n'était pas de la douleur.

C'était la Luxure qui parlait.

Les joues rouges, les yeux clos et le souffle haché brouillèrent les sens du blond qui ne put se retenir davantage.

Il attrapa Near et l'allongea sous lui en faisant bien attention à poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Débuta alors les coups de reins et les cris obscènes.

Mello mit plusieurs minutes à découvrir où se cachait le point faible à l'intérieur de Near. Pendant tout le temps précédent cette découverte, il se contentait de va-et-vient imprécis, caractéristique du novice qu'il était. Ses lèvres quémandeuses réclamaient ses homologues gémissantes, noyant ses cris avec ses grognements refoulés.

Et dès lors que la prostate fut découverte, une image nouvelle de Near apparut aux yeux de Mello. Une image de débauche et de bonheur. Il avait abandonné ses larmes qui lui dévalaient les joues et, mécaniquement, ses mains s'étaient retrouvées sur sa bouche dans l'espoir de camoufler ses cris.

Insatisfait de ce fait, Mello retira les menottes traitresses pour y emmêler ses doigts et les reposer sur le sol.

Au fur et à mesure, Near avait replié ses jambes autour des hanches fines du blond, espérant le rapprocher davantage de lui.

Proférant des mots, voir des syllabes, toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres, Near en arriva au point de non-retour, rejoignant le point le plus haut du Nirvana.

Mello le suivit immédiatement après, serré en Near qui camouflait son cri dans les lèvres de l'autre.

Ils avaient terminé.

Se laissant tomber sur lui, Mello se retira de l'étau chaud où il s'était niché, savourant l'endroit douillet où sa tête reposait. La poitrine de Near trahissait les battements de son cœur et ses joues étaient encore rouges de jouissance.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent pour admirer les prunelles océans de Mello, sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Sa défaite d'aujourd'hui ne l'intéressait plus.

Il avait gagné un bien meilleur prix.

/°~0~*o*~0~°\

Matt notait les très réguliers rendez-vous entre Mello et Near. Etrangement, cela semblait toujours impliquer un paquet de carte. Il en déduisit que son plan pour leur permettre de se déclarer l'un à l'autre avait fonctionné.

La partie de jeu avait été gagné par les deux pour une fois.

C'était un bel ex aequo.

/°~0~*o*~0~°\

**Fin...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... Bon merde! C'était un lemon! Vous vous attendiez à quoi?! Evidemment que c'est... euh... pervers... Et je suis pas la pire!**

**Je me demande de quoi je suis en train de me justifier... Bon... Je vais tenter de revenir à un état plus... noble.**

**Kof! Kof!**

**Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir lu. A la base, j'avais voulu faire du Tyki/Allen pour ce défi mais l'inspiration n'est pas venue... Donc c'est j'ai tout recommencé en mode "Death Note". Certes, les caractères sont différents mais... merde, quoi! Allez écrire sur Mello et Near! Ils sont tellement galères ces deux-là! Je fais de mon mieux!**

**...Faut que j'arrête de me justifier.**

**Bien! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis et... bah... vous souhaites une agréable journée! Au plaisir de vous faire lire d'autres chapitres!**

**Kurea-chan**


End file.
